Falling Of Events
by yunakairi1314
Summary: Starfire get's cornered while her and her friends take on a mob. Getting a wound, Robin can't help but blame himself for her ingury while Starfire blames herself. Feeling guilty, Starfire comforts Robin. A RobStar FanFic.


This is a RobStar FanFic. I hope you guys like it! :3 I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.

Earth has granted me with many things. Things that I never expected to encounter on my planet, Tamaran. It has given me the opportunity to meet beings I never thought I would meet. It also has granted me the opportunity to experience new things, for better and for worse.

I stood there, back against the wall, a blade to my neck. I could feel the sharp metal digging into my skin. No sign of blood yet, but if anymore pressure is to be applied, surely my skin would slit apart.  
My attacker wore a face mask, his dark eyes bore into mine. As much as I wanted to tear my eyes from his, I could not. Fear was etching its mark into my being.  
My friends, I could hear their battle cries. The mob had attacked us with much force. I took on one myself and allowed him to back me into a dark alley. Now I stand here, scared, yet, somewhat ready. I may not know what is to happen, but being a Titan has readied me for an ending such as this.

"Give me a reason to spare your life." The attacker spat, his blade digging in deeper. I felt a small sting, he had succeeded in slicing apart my skin.  
My pulse started to quicken, my fear draining, yet I chose to keep quiet. I cannot change fate, but I would not give up either.  
With a new rush, I thrusted my knee into his stomach. He grunted and fell to the ground, but it was merely just the beginning of the battle.  
The attacker pounced at me with rage. Pulling my anger to a surface, my hands lit to life, and I hit him.  
A cloud of smoke hid him from view, but the groans of pain confirmed my victory.  
I lowered my arms back to my sides and rested upon the brick wall I had previously thought would be the last object I'd ever lay my touch upon.  
I weakly brought my hand up upon the small wound my attacker imprinted on me. Warm blood awaited my touch.  
I allowed myself to apply more weight on the wall; I began to feel weak.

"Star!" Robin called, his footsteps quickening as he grew nearer. He stood beside me within seconds, his warm, gentle touch resting on my shoulder.

"Star, what happened?" His voice had taken on a much serious tone, laced with worry and anger.

"Robin, it is merely a scratch, I am the fine." I said, allowing my gaze to rest on his masked one.  
Robin's hand let go of my shoulder, only to rest on my wrist. I allowed him to pull my hand off of my wound. As he moved my hand, Robin's eye's sharpened.

"Cyborg." Robin called out.

I glanced away from Robin shamefully. I should have been more careful. The way Robin looked at my wound, he was doing the worrying, and I had caused such feelings.

Cyborg made his way to us, his victorious smile of triumph dissipating into concern. Passed Cyborg, I saw Raven and Beastboy gathering the attackers from the mob and tying them together. My attacker still laid not far from me, unconscious from the blast, or perhaps he was trying to regain strength.

"Whoa, Star, what happened?" Cyborg asked while leaning in to look at the damage.

"It is just a scratch." I said trying to shield the wound from him.

"Star, don't touch it, you could infect it, let me get you bandaged up." Cyborg instructed.

Robin left my side while Cyborg began to bandage the wound.  
Cyborg always has a gentle touch, something that reminded me of my Kenorfka back in Tamaran. Cyborg always knew the healing ways to aid his friends. I am grateful to have met such a being.

"There Star, you should be fine. Just make sure you change the dressing, you don't want that getting infected," he said while laying a hand on my shoulder and giving me a reassuring smile.

"Much thanks, Cyborg." I said while lifting myself up some.

A deep yell drew my attention onto my attacker. The man was being held by Robin. His arm was drawn behind his back; Robin appeared to be twisting it to pain.

A fear grew inside me. Robin's face was drawn up into a snarl, his eyebrows scrunched together, a look of an anger that I had only seen a few times within Robin.  
Robin tossed the man towards Raven and Beastboy; he screamed while his face slid against the gravel of the alleyway.  
Robin sprang, aiming towards the attacker's head.  
My fear threw me into a rush of action. With a speed I did not know, I flew towards my attacker, my neck burning in response, but not enough to slow me.  
Within seconds I pushed the attacker out of the way, leaving Robin to land on the gravel.  
My knees began to burn from the scraping of gravel on my skin, but I stood up ignoring the pain.

"Dude, chill," Beastboy said, addressing Robin.

Raven appeared next to Beastboy. Her features did not reveal anything about what she may be thinking, but she quickly moved the attacker with the other ones.

"Robin, what's up?" Cyborg asked, while placing a hand on his shoulder. Robin shoved it off and simply left. His eyes did not acknowledge me nor did he.

Guilt pulled at me. I pulled my arms around myself as if to shield from the occurrences I just witnessed, yet, I know that will never be possible.

We arrived home, at our home. My stomach ached at the thought of Robin. Would he be here in the safety of our home? Or was he off in the shadows?

"Come on ya'll, I'd say we had a hard night, let's retire early," Cyborg said.

He received silent replies from everyone as we climbed out of the T-Car. Raven and Beastboy wandered in with the company of one another while I stayed behind in the shadows.

"Star?" Cyborg called to me as I began climbing out of the passenger seat. I turned to face him while he too climbed out and headed to stand near me. "Your cut bothering you?" He asked as if to fill the silence.

"No, it is feeling much better."

"Remember, keep that dressing clean, and Star?" He asked bringing my gaze upon him.

"Get some rest."

I nodded in reply.

Cyborg's company was soothing, yet I still felt the guilt for tonight's happenings.

Cyborg accompanied me to my room and then took himself to his own. I hovered outside of my door, waving the "good night" to Cyborg.

I entered my room with dread. Robin seemed to be consuming my thoughts.  
I took myself to my bathroom and bathed myself off. If only the earthly showers could remove the 'stress' too, that would be most enjoyable.

I climbed out of the shower and attended to dressing my wound. I slipped into some soft pants, part of an outfit I had bought when I bought the 'pajamas'. I slipped into a loose t-shirt, one Robin had given me long ago. He claimed it to be old and unworn and was going to get rid of it. Robin's t-shirt always seems more preferable to me than any others.

I combed through my wet hair and drew nearer to the door. Cyborg's words rang clear in my ears, but I cannot sleep while knowing Robin is bothered. Bothered by something I have done.

I slipped out my door and walked down the hallway, quietly slipping past my friend's rooms, including Robin's. Robin was not residing in his room. I knew him to be training at this hour. Especially at times like these when the feeling of anger consumes him.

I approached the training room, that small ache in my stomach returning, but I fought against it. As I assumed, a dim light emitted from the training room. I pressed on. My hands seeming so small and frail against the steel door. I gently pushed it open. There stood Robin. His fists slamming into the punching bag with a force that caused me to cringe at the sight of. An ache in my chest caused me a brief wave of sadness.  
Robin had changed his superhero attire for something a bit more suiting for his training.  
I could not bring my focus from his torso. A towel dangled around his neck, a habit Robin usually succumbs to while training. The muscles in his back rippled with every blow he gave the punching bag. This sight was both glorious and terrifying. Had I made Robin so angry at me that he would resort to taking it out on himself?

I brought myself to move in closer to him, the ache in my stomach growing with each step. I grew to close, for Robin stopped his punching of the bag totally. He did not turn around, just remained standing there.

"You should be resting," he said while taking the towel from around his neck and running it over his face.

I remained silent. My guilt getting the best of me.

Robin kept his back to me and walked over to one of the benches with a black t-shirt hanging over it. He pulled it over himself and grabbed a nearby water bottle. He gulped most of it down. I knew what came next.

Robin turned to face me, the expression on his face unreadable.

"You are troubled." I spoke into the silence.

Robin's eyes raked over me, "You got hurt..." He replied, his fist tightening.

"Robin, it was merely a scratch. It will heal."

"It could have been worse.." He countered.

"But it was not."

Robin grew silent

"My apologies." I spoke into the emptiness.

"Star, I don't blame you. As a leader I should be watching over my team. It's my responsibility." He stated.

"Robin, do not blame yourself. You can not control the events that take place. No one can."

"He could have killed you, Star..."

"But he did not. I am here, with you. He did not do me harm."

Robin's gaze met mine. I allowed myself to walk closer to him. I do not like when Robin does the blaming. I wish there to be some way to ease the pain.

With a swift, yet gentle move, I wrapped my arms around him. He did not reject me, he allowed me to hold him. Robin's arms wrapped around me gently, but soon held on a bit tighter.

I regretfully pulled myself away from him slightly, allowing my face to meet his.

"Are you feeling, the 'better'?" I asked.

Robin gave me a smile.

We headed off to bed. The night ending peacefully. Only, I hoped it the same for Robin.


End file.
